


Why Dance With The Devil, When You Have Me?

by killajokejosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Beautiful, Beverly Lives, Blood, Blood Kink, Conflict of Interests, Dark Will, Drunk Sex, FBI, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Madness, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hannibal, Rough Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love, Will Knows, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is in love with Will Graham. Will Graham is in love with the darkness. The FBI suspects something, but their own special agent is leading them back and forth all over creation with dead leads. It's going to be a bloodbath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-The Prelude to The Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misanthropia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanthropia/gifts).



> Under the influence, I got no defense  
> It might be criminal, but still I just can't quit  
> Under the influence, I'll take the consequence  
> Well if it's poisonous, let it take my last breath  
> -Elle King "Under the Influence" 
> 
> (Song I listened to when the inspiration finally struck)

I was in love with a madman. He was brilliant, talented in the most bizarre of ways, and he was hauntingly beautiful. His mind was a vast, open landscape of the most unholy nightmares and the most lovely of dreams. His ability to reach inside of people, to feel them, was terrifying. I was entranced from the very start.

The aspects of his personality that turned most people away, drew me in closer. It did not cause my love for him to falter. That might have been due in part to the fact that I could have been considered a madman, as well.

It was no surprise in all of this, my falling desperately and irrevocably in love with this man, that other true insanity ensued around us. The involvement of other men, of women, and the law aided in the evolving process that resulted in his deliciously dark heart. I, at times, even became a catalyst in the change, but I would not have had it any other way. 

I **am**  in love with a madman.

***

I found beauty in his strange mind. I could see into his eyes the most fascinating levels of new and gruesome violence. There was a certain amount of pain behind it. It was enlightening, to some extent, intriguing even more so. Perhaps, it was because it was the same pain I hid behind my eyes. Embedded deep within the confines of his built up walls was a creature clawing to get out, feeding on darkness. 

Who was I to deny the creatures one true desire?


	2. A Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, events change to fit my timeline and my story, but whatever.

The blood was half of the fun. There were no truer words to describe it. The feelings were incomparable. 

A bloodied corpse laid out across my dining table. My beloved standing at the head, appearing to be admiring his work. I, for one, was lost in the ridiculously powerful sight somewhere between amused and just mildly disturbed. Never in all of my years had I seen a patient so proud to show off his latest progress. Never had I found a friend I could share this life with.

I should have been disgusted with him, but it was more or less my fault, anyways. I did have a hand in placing the idea in his head, setting the entire plan in motion. An eye for an eye. I sent this man his way. 

He smiled, expression purely wicked as he ran an index finger through the warm, red blood spilling out onto the hard wood of the flat surface.

"How did you manage to transport this body from Wolf Trap to Baltimore?" I asked, crossing the room in long strides to stand at his side.

"He has killed three people that we know of, he came to kill me, per you, but I stopped him. This was not a matter of difficult transportation, it was not difficult at all, my problems came from the mess."

"Yes, a mess, I am sure that you have begun to realize that you have most certainly ruined my dining table." I said very simply. I could see just how dark his irises were, there was no mistaking his true intentions, the clouding of his innermost mind.

"Hannibal," He growled, reaching one hand out to grab the collar of my shirt. 

My pulse quickened. His seductive body language could have been swift to pulling me over the edge, right into his blood soaked abyss. I craved him. I wanted him to want me, to kiss me, right over this corpse.

How unfortunate it was that all of this emotional upheaval was really for Randall Tier?

I placed a hand on his shoulder, tightly squeezing the musculature of it. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. 

"We should make a display of this body," I whispered.

The darkness that flooded the coloring of his eyes was now flamed, his magnificent blue returning. "Yes,"

***

The Museum of Natural History and the Federal Bureau of Investigations would both be in for a most interesting piece of of art the next morning. Had time not been of the essence, I most definitely would have been inclined to capture the image. That had not been the case, however, and the main goal was only to mount Will's kill with him, to finally make Randall exactly what he always believed himself to be, and to bond.

I found it all a rather suiting end to all doubts anyone had placed in my mind regarding my dearest Will's true intent.

I brought him to Wolf Trap, to his quaint white house in Virginia with his ragtag bunch of canines. I could sense his exhaustion. Not even in the slightest could I have allowed him to make that drive himself. 

"When you killed Randall, did you ever imagine that you were instead killing me?" I asked of him, stepping around the glass that still peppered his floor in a few places. Mr. Tier had performed quite a number on the window. 

"No," He replied curtly, barely taking his eyes off of the dogs. 

"How did it feel, killing him?" A part of me always pressed forward. There was always something driving me to push him. Even before, even when he tried to have me killed.

"It felt...magical? Euphoric? Very unlike what it felt like to kill Garrett Jacob Hobbs." His voice fell flat, an utter disappointment, until I realized where he stood in the general layout of the room.

He was easily less than five inches from the side of my body. His intoxicating scent filling my lungs as I inhaled, masked just a bit by the scent of dried blood. He was delicious. He was glaring at me, through me, into me. Hell and heaven only a few paces apart. 

"You would kill again, Will? Is that what you would have me believe?" I spoke softly, watching him breathe out of the very most corner of my eyes.

"Yes,"

Without warning, his hand was balled in a fist of my shirt again, as it had been in my dining room, tugging.

"Yes?" I repeated in disbelief.

Finally, he kissed me.

All of want and miraculous thought destroyed itself in a single action. Our mouths collided in a rough dance of teeth and tongue. Blood red and swollen lips. He bit down, one of us dripped from a new wound, ineffective of slowing down the fevered kisses. 

His kiss, maddened and deepened, was the kiss of a killer. He tasted of fear and whiskey. I had to wonder what my flavor was, drifting into a floating sensation as his arms wrapped around my neck. He was kissing a killer. 


	3. Twisted Ivy

Will knew about my past, he knew of my present. I wanted him to be my future, blood and all. 

"Hannibal," He mumbled past my lips, breaking the kiss ever so slightly. "What would you have me do? You've brought me this far, where do we go now?"

"I..." I took a deep breath. "William, you are positively radiant this way. I feel as though it should be slow, burning with your desire to take another life. I am sure there is someone who deserves your violence. Or, perhaps, we could keep kissing...I enjoy your lips...I like kissing you."

I would have most likely continued to ramble until what I was attempting to say shifted into complete nonsense had it not been for him taking me into another deep, lusty kiss.

He was excellent at getting me to quiet. His talented tongue explored the cavern of my mouth while he navigated me down onto the couch. His tauntingly long, careful fingers took purchase of my thighs, leading inevitably to my stiffening cock.

I pulled back, needing to breathe. "Will," His name fell from my lips in a breathy moan. "Will,"

"Yes?" Was all that he said, continuing to destroy all of my valid thoughts with his mouth, tasting them and swallowing whole before I even had the chance to let them escape. 

A brief flash of being bent over a desk, my desk, while he leaned forward in my chair, attention never leaving all of my most sensitive parts came thrashing through my mind, wracking my body into full reality as soon as it left. 

His lips hungrily laid kisses on my neck, my jaw, my ears. One of his most magnificent hands slid up my leg further, only barely ghosting over my cock.

I latched a hand into his dark, luscious curls, pulling, tugging, moving him up to find out what my skin tasted like when it was against his tongue. He bit down on my swollen bottom lip, his sharp teeth threatening to spill blood once more. He didn't.

He pulled me over into his lap, each of my legs resting on either side of him as he tried to tangle his twisted self further into my brain. In my new position I felt in control, more at ease with him, which was how it should be.

"Will!" I cried out, hand in his hair once more while he pushed my hips down to grind against his long, thick cock creating friction that made me anxious.

His creative, quick, murderous hands masterfully yanked my shirts up, splaying his palms against my skin. He massaged circles into my flesh, just the right amount of pleasure and pressure. He moved to my back, fingers sliding down right past the waistline of my pants, making me shudder.

As much as I fought for the upper hand, I knew he was playing me like a violin, the same way I tried to get him like a fiddle. He had a way of knowing just what to do in order to elicit the responses he wanted.

"Look at you, Doctor Lecter, debauched," He whispered, azure eyes locked onto mine.

Will began to move his hips against mine, making sure that no part of me went untouched. He worked a rhythm beneath me that had me grasping for leverage. I began to grind down into him, forcefully ensuring that he could feel all of me in the way that I could feel all of him.

My breathing became labored. I moved faster, the result I wanted becoming clearer. I wanted to hear him call out my name while his elongated fingers took refuge in the impure sanctity of my hair.

I had one last power play in mind.

He gripped onto my hips, tips of his fingers so impossibly hard against my bones I was certain that I would have imprints of them long after the tingle of his touch had faded. He responded to my impatiently faster movements with ones incredibly similar to them, a sort of feral growl leaving him, sounding like it trailed deep from his abdomen.

The fabric of my pants was pulled taut against me. The seams were threatening to split from this unusual friction that was sending me flying over the edge. I was spiraling out of control around him, with him, on top of him.

Suddenly, I found myself in white hot light. My body writhed on his as pleasure wracked right through me. His name poured from my lips faster than ink traveled through the well of a pen.

"Come," He said, his lips mere breaths away from my own.

The orgasm ripped through my body on command. My weakened knees no longer supported me or my shaking legs. I cried out, wrapping my arms around his neck as I rode out the final crashes of the waves from my release.

He bucked into me one last time, sensory overload aiding him in reaching completion. He buried his head into my neck, hot breath causing shivers on my overly sensitive frame, shouting and biting into me as he followed my suit.

After a few moments of recovery, he lifted his head up off of my neck. He was laughing. 

"What is it, Will?" I asked, not amused by this influx of inappropriate emotion.

"I was not planning on doing that," He glanced up at me, long eyelashes fluttering over his wonderfully rare eyes. "I am sorry,"

"Do not worry, my dear Will, I appreciated it,"

He tilted his head forward, nipping at my wounded lip. "Good, because I feel like I could make a habit of it,"

"Hm?"

"I just killed a man, it felt right, and then I did that,"

"Will, does that mean that you are using me to get off?" 

"No, I cannot do that to just any random person, it has to be you, you are the only one who knows,"

His words were not convincing, not entirely. He was just beginning to embrace his new persona. The killer inside was a fledgling. I was fascinated by the transformation I was watching unfold before my very eyes. It was exciting to be a part of.  His madness something wonderful and destructive.


	4. Can't Be The Price of Fucking Saving Your Skin

I was painfully aware of the fact that I was not completely able to pay attention during any of my appointments. My thoughts were everywhere, but where they needed to be. I felt no shame in the matter, for I enjoyed the thoughts thoroughly, however, I did not want to give off the impression that I was by any means incapable of doing my job. I was highly capable, on a normal occasion, that occasion was just not today.

I suffered through my patients. There was no better description for what I was going through. My skin was crawling, tingling where bite marks skill resided from the events the night prior. I couldn't resist the urge to run my fingers over my neckline, even as strange as the action appeared. 

"Dr. Lecter?" I was certain that I had heard my name spoken by someone, despite being unable to identify the voice. It may just have been blended together, multiple speakers trying to obtain my attention since I was unable to feign interest or concern well enough to function. 

Blood flooded my arousal. 

The voice became clearer. 

_Him. Will. The Madman in his beginnings._

His voice was so hauntingly beautiful as it formed my name. 

"Hannibal?"

He allowed himself entry into my office long before I had consciously registered that he was near. His movements across the room were swift, catlike. He was up to something. Devious and wicked, that dear boy had plans that I wanted more than anything to be educated on. I felt as though the more his thoughts opened to me and I would be able to gain access into his head, the better the chances were that I might have the privilege of enjoying his sweet kiss.

Much to my surprise, I was willing to admit that my concept of how this would all turn out was rather skewed. This being the case with anything that made the pit of my stomach feel such a way.

"Haannibal?" The amount of emphasis on the a in my first name was what made me that much more speechless, as if I was not having a difficult enough time with coherent thought.

His exquisite blue eyes met mine. My breath hitched. I craved his taste more than any nourishment.

"Will, so nice to see you,"

"I'd never miss an appointment," His sly voice echoed inside my head, awkwardness seemingly disappearing as he found his new calling.

"Please, sit. Can I get you anything?"

His eyebrows raised. "Hm, can you?" He chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation that I quickly realized was purely for my benefit. "There are a few things that you could get for me, but I think we might want to talk first."

"Is something on your mind, Will?" I asked, taking the seat across from him.

"Someone, actually," He sighed, dramatically. "Someone who has been digging around too much, lately. I don't like it."

"I am afraid you will have to elaborate, Will. Is this someone we are both aware of? Do you wish to end their life the way that you ended Mr. Tier's?"

One corner of his mouth turned upwards. "I believe it is someone that you would not miss, someone that you find rude, someone with red hair,"

"Miss Lounds?"

"Precisely," 

"I believe that her end would not affect the general public, in fact, it might actually be embraced,"

"Hannibal, did you just tell me it would be okay to kill Freddie Lounds?"

"My words are up for your own interpretation,"

He smiled, tongue running the front of his teeth. "I would like to interpret it in a way that allows me to complete the task without feeling remorse,"

"Do as you wish, William, I will make no attempts to apprehend you if you were to leave to do just that,"

His tongue wetted his lips. The gloss of the moisture making them more enticing. There were long, tedious lists of the types of things that I would like to do to Will Graham's lips, and of the types of things that I would like Will Graham's lips to do to me.

"If this goes as well as Randall, maybe the two of us should pair up sometime?"

"I second that, completely,"

He stood up. His stance reflected his new power. He practically radiated it. I wanted to absorb that power. I needed a muse for my art form.

He was standing in front of me in the next blink. His right hand grasped around my tie, yanking me upwards to stand in front of him. Our lips collided on his accord, pulling me into a deep, understanding kiss. 

He broke it, only for a moment. "You should be experiencing great pride, your pupil is branching out,"

I wanted to say something. I wanted to speak. I was on the very verge of what I had wanted to say, but the words were never able to come out. Will placed his lips upon mine again, his tongue sliding right past, I returning the favor.

He let go of my tie, his hands finding a permanent position on the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning more into the kiss. 

The rest of the world could wait.

"I very much enjoy that," I mumbled.

"Then take it as it is. It is something to enjoy." He said, hands sliding forwards and brushing lightly at the front of my pants. "I have work to do."

***

I imagined Will covered in Miss Lounds' blood. I had the purest vision of him creating a gore filled crime scene with absolutely no concern for what he left behind. Magnificent carnage. He would have to tear his clothes from his body, but the spatter would stain the skin. Perhaps, he would simply remove his shirts beforehand. 

The killing Will does always replicates similar feeling to what sexual fantasy does in my brain. The cigarette I would never smoke, the blood I would never allow to touch my body, delectably sexualized. 

I wanted to kill with him. I fancied that we would make a decent team. There would be no error. Perfect harmony. 

"Hannibal?" His voice penetrated my train of thought completely. I was yet unsure if he was real or imagined. 

"Will?" I turned to face him, amazed at his presence so soon.

"I...I..." His long eyelashes could have distracted me from his sudden stutter had it not been for my inability to process his return.

"What is it?" 

He stepped closer. He bridged the gap with ease. I was backed directly into my desk, his entire body enveloping mine. 

He kissed me the same way he had earlier in the day. It changed from a thing of passion to an exchange of lust, rough desire. Teeth, tongue, lips, all synchronized beautifully. His being returning the favor of the arousal I had for him. I wanted him as I did the night before, as I had from so early on in our relationship.

Will was such a shy creature, devoid of want and need, when we met. A part of me was pleased at how far he had come, specifically in this aspect. It drove me to allow his newfound dominance, crashing into me full force as his hands threaded through my hair and moved down the length of my body. 

He leaned into me, pressing our foreheads together. "I need a confidence boost,"

I rolled my hips into his. I knew exactly what he meant.


	5. Thirteen Limbs, Sprawled Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://8tracks.com/blacknailheart/why-dance-with-the-devil
> 
> This is the most beautifully and ill thought playlist I have ever made, but I love it.

There seemed to be less than a breath between my previous action and being pushed face down onto my swiftly cleared desk. Papers, books, pens, everywhere, but I did not care. A certain level of pain accompanied the rough way I had been moved, not accounting for what had radiated through my body. 

My hands pressed against the dark wood. The cool sensation on my skin sending shivers down my spine.

Will had done wonders with his hands, removing my belt, my pants, everything, with precise movements and wicked ease. I was completely exposed from the waist down, minus the socks I still had on. 

I could not see him, but I could feel him. He dropped down to his knees behind me, his fingers grazing over every inch of my flesh, occasionally joined by his palms in squeezing motions that caused me to gasp in delight. All I wanted was for him to continue touching me. 

I shrieked, a sound that did not leave my lips without regret. I was even surprised by his ability to elicit such a response, his tongue moving noticeably lower, teasing me generously. His marvelous talents shining through as he became acquainted with the most sensitive part of my being. 

With one hand he grabbed onto me. Anywhere that he could hold onto. His other hand slid across my arousal, slowly turning to the exact spot where his tongue was continuing to torture me into something a bit more senseless. One finger pressed against where his tongue once resided, carefully sliding in. 

The pain shocked me. The pressure and heat began to build almost immediately. It had been a terribly long time since I had been touched this way by a man, it made it almost brand new as the pain mixed desperately inside of me with pleasure.

I tapped my hand against the desk to get his attention. I needed him to stop long enough for me to communicate. I was not a horribly unprepared man. I had resources.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

I lifted my head up enough to speak clearly. "Top drawer. Right side."

Will rose to his feet. "Doctor Lecter, what on earth are you doing in here when you do not have patients?"

I raised an eyebrow, despite him not being able to see my face. "I am human, after all,"

Will plucked the small bottle out of the drawer. I heard the cap flip onto the floor as he popped it off with his thumb. He came back around the desk, dropping back to his knees immediately. 

That one finger resumed action, pushing deeper inside. "Will..." I sighed, relaxing to the intrusion, allowing all of it.

Another finger joined the one that was already inside. Scissoring apart and stretching, curling upwards and into, anything to drive me mad. His free hand explored skin and his mouth tasted all that there was before him. 

I felt him rise up behind me. He continued to move his fingers in and out of me. My entire body was on fire from his contact. 

He pulled away. His absence more painful than anything he had done prior. I listened, tuning into his every movement. In seconds he was right back behind me, a hand threaded through my hair. He yanked me upwards, dragging me over to the chair he sat in during our appointments. 

I had the assumptions that he would throw me across it, have his way, take whatever he pleased, but he did not. He sat himself down in the chair, positioning me so that I was facing him in the same way that I had on his sofa. He pressed me tight against him, reaching down to stroke his lubricant wet hand across his throbbing shaft. After he was satisfied with that, he whipped my jacket and shirt off, it landing only six inches from the chaise. He grasped on my hips, directing me to lower myself onto him. 

In the deepest part of my mind I had already an idea of what he would feel like inside of me. I knew exactly how I wanted his girth to stretch me, to reduce me to a mess as he continuously made efforts to unforgivingly thrust into me. The incident on the sofa only confirmed what I was getting into. 

Once he was fully inside of me, he wrapped one arm around my waist, his other hand occupied itself on my cock.

He bucked his hips up into me. His delectable mouth took to my neck, biting down where he had before. 

We moved together. Harmony created between two individuals. The penetration was deep, hard, heat flaring up with every single movement. I rolled my hips against him, finding a balance between that movement and impaling myself again. 

Will became very vocal in his nearing gratification. My body tingled as I neared my own end, his hand never faltering at its steady work. He bit me again, drawing the blood from my neck. 

"Fuck! Hanni..." He lost his words in his moan, no longer able to form coherent sentences. 

"Will!" I cried, clawing my nails into any bit of exposed skin I could get a hold of. 

"M...move, faster..." He stammered.

I placed both of my hands on the back of the chair. I did just as he wanted. Against, with, all the while he leaned back, finding the purest spot to move.

He lifted his hips, bucking into me. The attention of his hands drifted, taking a tight hold of my neck, practically choking me. 

I could feel every inch of his cock move in and out of me with every one of his thrusts. There was an agonizing sensation as he moved, the right amount of pressure on my nerves causing me to almost lose my footing. My breathing was still compromised. 

His bloodied kiss trapped me, stealing what was left of my air. His body convulsed through his orgasm, filling my insides with his release. My own body acted in response, building me over the edge until I had spilled all of my own onto him, shuddering through rough aftershocks while he held me in place. 

Finally, he released my neck. I took a deep breath, dipping my head into the crook of his. I struggled to find equilibrium, feeling off center and unable to regulate normal respiratory functions while he ran his hands down my back that was now coated in a cold sweat. 

His lips, still stained red, traced lines down my arm as he entered reality.

"How is your confidence level now, William?" I whispered into his skin.

"Well enough that I am able to complete my task," He half mumbled.

"Good, I am pleased to hear it,"

His phone began to ring. I climbed off of him and began gathering my clothing. He did the same, mostly to find his phone. 

"Hello?" He said. "Jack?"

_"We need you to come in immediately."_

"What is going on? Where? I'm in Baltimore."

_"Are you with Doctor Lecter? Bring him with you."_

"Are you going to explain anything to me, or make me wait until I get there?"

_"I'll text you the address, hurry,"_

Jack ended the call before Will was allowed another word. He turned and looked at me with sinful, impish smile across his face. He had taken to surprising me lately, surely, this would be no different.

"There is a crime scene that Jack wants me to go to, said you should come, I agree, should be interesting," He said, licking his lips.

My eyebrows raised, I was borderline inquisitive. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I already know where we are headed,"

I was positively giddy at the thought, a word I'd never consider speaking aloud in reference to myself. He had not truly been searching for a confidence boost, but a repeat of his previous actions. I should have smelled it on him, should have realized just what he had done. I would have, had it not been for me becoming lost in the lust of it all. 

I severely wanted to know if the victim was Ms. Lounds. 

"Shall I drive?" I asked.

He nodded. "Absolutely,"


End file.
